Kisses For Charity
by kayla-the-slyest-spy-ever
Summary: One - shot. What if the iCarly episode "iSaw Him First" happened in season 3 rather than at the start of season 2? My take on what should have happened. Caution, there's some Seddie fluff ahead. Very long story. Click if you dare :o lol and REVIEW! :D


**Kisses for Charity (iSaw Him First)**

**A/N : Hello there! :P Okay so I know I should have been working on my first multi chap story titled "Fat Shake Love" but I'm all out of ideas. Ahh! I need help :/ Plus this little story just came to me while watching 'iSaw Him First' lol…this is only my second story, it's my very first one shot though. I hope I kept the gang in context. If not, lemme know and I'll try to fix it…perhaps LoL**

**Enjoy and please review! :) I'd like to know if it was horrible considering I think I've lost my touch with writing…**

**{Warning! I set this story somewhere in season 3 after "iQuit iCarly"}**

**Seddie fluff approaches…if you no likey you should turn back now…**

**Disclaimer : Me no own iCarly :( **

"Not for nine BILLION dollars." Sam deadpanned, as she saw Freddie's questioning look as he stared at her about a foot away from her easily constructed cardboard yellow and red 'Kissing Booth' titled 'Kisses for Charity'.

After a few moments of awkward silence to which neither spoke or broke eye contact, Freddie finally did.

"Don't worry I don't wanna kiss you." He replied matter-of-factly, taking a few cautious steps towards her as he glanced around him for any sign of listening ears while readjusting his blue and black backpack.

This comment however, seemed to hit a spot home for Sam.

Of course he'd say that he didn't want to kiss her, she couldn't blame him for saying that because, well…she knew that generally, most boys found her – err – um…a bit…_abrasive_, for lack of a better word.

Wait, but this was the reaction that she was expecting from him…right? It was common knowledge that he was in love with her best friend and that he'd willingly kiss her or any other girl for that matter instead of Sam.

She felt a little piece of her heart plummet at the thought.

"But I do want you to win this _Shane contest_." Freddie continued as he focused intently on the blonde.

Of course he'd want her to win. With Shane out of the way he'd have an all access pass to club Carly. Well, not really _all access,_ but he'd have some time to adhere to her every whim before she found herself another crush. All Sam could really count on was that Carly would keep up her rejection routine.

Okay, yes, so she had a _tiny_ little crush on _the nub_ which she'd only recently admitted to herself…but this Carly blindness of his was really starting to get to her…it was, albeit, a bit more ridiculous each day! Why was he so darn stupid?

So she's done a pretty good job at hiding her insanely, ever growing attraction towards him over the years ever since their whole 'first kiss' enchilada, but she had to admit that each time he talked about or so much as _looked_ at another girl since then…well, it made her furious.

It made her feel like punching the stupidity out of him or violently attacking him with words more so than usual.

And that she did.

It was, after all, her coping mechanism.

Freddie was so smart yet so dumb…he even told her that one time that when a girl constantly ripped on a guy it just meant that she had a crush on him.

So close yet so far.

He was beyond clueless. She even had him fooled into thinking that she was currently interested in Shane.

She would admit though, Shane was pretty hot for the average techy nerd.

Yep, that much was obvious.

However, she felt nothing when Shane gazed intently into her eyes, held her hand, wrapped his arm around her waist to escort her to the Groovy Smoothie.

It was all wrong and she knew it…for she felt absolutely nothing romantically inclined towards him.

She knew that she was probably setting herself up for a rejection with him anyways because she was always second best to her prissy brunette friend. She didn't mind this time though, through this whole mess she got to annoy the chiz out of Freddier by acting all love struck around Shane. At least this got a rise out of him and caused him to notice her.

Shane was evidently similar to Freddie in some ways, he was all techy and geeky, had soft silky brunette hair, strong arms…but he lacked something special – _Hypnotizing brown eyes. _To Sam, his were just a dull shade of brown, no added spark…no nothing!

On their past few dates she noted that Shane had really liked staring into her eyes. From what she'd heard from Carly's sappy romance novels and from the mountain load of chick flicks that Carly had been so kind as to drag her to (sarcasm intended), well, you were supposed to feel something, anything! Even a little tingly sensation of goose bumps or a moment of utmost blissfulness.

But did she feel anything?

Course not.

Carly claimed that on her first date with Shane she felt goose bumps every time he held her hand or touched her cheek.

Sam knew very well that this whole triangular escapade with her, Shane and Carly would end disastrously but something was keeping her tied to it.

What if Shane would be the only other nice guy that wanted to date her?

Could she possibly ruin her chance to find someone special because she was endlessly waiting for the ever so slow Fredweird to notice her?

If so then she wasn't about to back out of this Shane fight with Carly…he was a nice guy after all, and we all knew how many guys she had pending that actually wanted to date her.

Excluding the ever so weird Ruben, Noseby Moseby whom she only dated because he bought her Bolivian Bacon every week that they were together and the jerk face that was Jonah…well…Sam really didn't have any other options open.

So that's why she was determined to win this girl war with Carly, on the plus side were the annoyed glances she attained from Freddie every time she fawned over Shane, on the downside were the never ending arguments with Carly over who Shane found the most appealing that day.

But still, how was it possible for her to feel nothing when Shane looked at her or touched her? He was really a sweet guy after all, so gentleman-like and good-looking.

However, if a certain tech dork happened to just look at her, a mass of butterflies would overtake her chest in an instant.

It was ridiculous what Freddie could do to her with so much as a touch or a mere glance. She was totally flustered at his growing power over her but all he could focus on was acquiring the affections of her best friend.

Stupid nub.

"You don't want me to win! You just want Carly to lose." Sam voiced her thoughts, doing her best to keep her voice even as she bit down on her lower lip trying to keep her mixed emotions at bay.

She hated the strange emotions she felt welling within her whenever he stared at her with those mesmerizing browns, solely because he'd never know how much she wanted him to just drop the Carly shenanigans and notice her.

She felt her eyes threatening to release the pent up dam of tears she fought so hard to contain every time she felt angry at Freddie for simply overlooking her. She firmly gripped the counter of her make shift Kissing Booth as she stared intently into his eyes.

She couldn't fall apart in front of Freddifer! She'd lose the respect she had forcefully attained from the rest of the school if she ever cried in public!

In other words, weakness was not allowed, that was a basic Puckett rule.

Stupid cute looking Freddie;

Stupid _feelings_!

"THAT IS…" wait, did she just tell him that he wanted Carly to lose?

Actually the reverse was true for Freddie but he couldn't come clean out and say he wanted her instead of Carly to lose now would it? How would she take that? She'd much rather pound the nub out of him than to realize his crush had moved from Carly to her. "THAT IS…True." Freddie finished with a convincing smirk as he sighed in relief at the prospect of keeping his secret unknown to her.

Sam gave him a look that said _"obviously" _as she rolled her dainty blue orbs at him.

Damn, he'd just almost admitted that he wanted Carly to win so Sam would have to spend more time with him. Yes, he liked Sam now…he didn't even know how it happened!

All he knew was that one day he longed to smell the luscious silky goodness of Carly's brunette hair and the next he was lost in thought as he found himself examining how Sam's true emotions seemed to be conveyed in her beautiful blue eyes rather than by what she said or did.

When he first noticed that he was spending majority of time staring at Sam during their iCarly rehearsals or generally any time she was around, he had tried reigniting his crush on Carly merely out of fear to where his attraction to Sam would lead him.

He tried hitting on Carly as usual, finding every place possible to be next to her but most times he would fail drastically as his mind would so conveniently go on freeze mode when Sam happened to somehow rub against him.

For this reason, Sam had caught him staring at her multiple times, to which he had conveniently received five fingers to the face and a brief insult to his manliness.

So to cover for his little slip ups, he still gave Carly his usual daily compliments so they wouldn't suspect anything but there were times when he'd almost slipped up and complimented Sam on looking rather radiant or on the mesmerizing golden glow that seemed to emanate from her spiralling curls or her deep ocean piercing blue eyes.

On more than one occasion he'd had to cover for these by adding a lame insult which he clearly didn't mean only to receive a well-deserved fist to the gut or another freshly picked degrading nickname.

These verbal fights however, sometimes caused her to tackle him, straddling him on the floor to threaten him in the most aggressive Puckett like manner, (which he now seemed to enjoy), as she would be so close he could inhale her Strawberry shampoo and Ham scent.

Of course he'd been working out recently, what with the fencing and all, and was getting more muscle but where would the fun go if she knew he could now pin her to the floor without so much as a strain?

Then while taking the time to stare at her without their noticing when they were filming that faithful iCarly webisode his AV club friend Shane had decided to show up to do the first instalment of 'Fun with Magnetism'.

To say he was jealous of his friend would be the understatement of the century as Shane had, over the course of a first encounter, attained the affections of BOTH Sam and Carly.

Then they both began to date him.

This surely didn't sit right with Freddie. He was fuming jealousy and Sam had started to notice this a bit. He would look at her in a brooding fit of rage at times when she complimented Shane or wrapped her arms around him which would earn Freddie a confused glance and a smug shrug from the blonde.

The fear that came with this realization that he was being too obvious that his crush was moving from Carly threw him off balance as he struggled to maintain his cover around the girls.

If Sam knew of his little growing crush on her, he would, no doubt, be on the next flight to Cambodia, in ash form that is. That's why he was continuously covering up for himself by hiding behind his Carly crush.

It was more than a bit weird for him liking Sam now instead of Carly, but maybe if he played his cards right around the demon…one day he would muster the necessary courage to truly admit how he felt.

"Cause if you're dating Shane that'll make Carly want a boyfriend." He continued his façade, eyeing her reaction carefully.

Sam surely took the bait. To her, this was a clear indication that Freddie still wanted Carly, he'd never even consider dating her instead. "Then I could-"

"Whoa, whoa, here he comes!" Sam shouted ecstatically noting that the brunette entering the doors of Ridgeway was Shane, Pearpod in hand as he seemed totally engrossed in his current texting frenzy no doubt because of Carly.

"But wait, we have to figure out a pla-"

"Just go!" she shouted angrily, pulling out the water gun she had sitting beside her and spraying its contents at the flustered Freddie.

"Wha – Sam! Is that even water?"

"Actually, it isn't." she smirked, noting the stern glare that Freddie was giving her. "Just leave already! He's walking down the hall headed this way!"

"No! I'm not going!" he shot back, cutting Sam off with a serious tone as he grabbed her hands and forcefully knocked the water gun out of them.

"Shane is walking this way you idiot! You're gonna make me miss my chance for him to kiss me instead of your precious Carly!" Sam spat, tugging forcefully at his intense grip on her hand.

Freddie felt a lump rise in his throat as she said those words. All that seemed to register though was _Shane_, _kiss_ and _me_.

He knew that keeping up the façade that he still liked Carly just so Sam wouldn't beat the nubbiness out of him would result in pushing her towards Shane but it wasn't until she said those words to him that he understood what they fully meant.

Shane would become Sam's boyfriend. They would go out on more dates together, they'd kiss…a lot, she would laugh at his unfunny jokes, she'd make him go to the annual Meat Festival with him, they'd fall in love, she'd play Meatball Golf with him, he'd take her to her favourite Fat Cake factory, they'd get married, have kids.

And he'd have to live with the regret if he ever lost her that way. It was, after all, his fault for offering to help her win the Shane contest by feigning his crush on Carly.

Gosh, he was so stupid.

Freddie felt his throat go dry, looking down at Sam's confused face, he could literally see the future he'd be pushing her towards if he never let her knew how he felt.

"What is your problem Fredward?" Sam questioned, tilting her head to the side as she raised an eyebrow at the boy in question.

In one swift motion he released her hands and took his Pearphone out of his pocket, his fingers rapidly flying over the keypad as they typed.

"Freddie, just goooo, Shane is-"

"-going to our AV club meeting room on the second floor." Freddie finished for her, adding an innocent expression as she glared at him.

"What?" Sam enquired as her gaze flitted from Freddie's nervously smug smile to Shane's retreating figure quickly manoeuvring back up the hall and bolting up the stairs. "Why'd you do that?" she fumed, flailing her hands at the spot up the stairs where Shane disappeared. "He could have kissed me! I'd win the contest and you'd have Carly to fawn over." She deadpanned, staring at Freddie through wide confused eyes.

"Look...Sam, I'm – " Freddie stuttered, feeling his sense of momentary confidence draining away as the seconds ticked by.

"What? Is the idea of someone kissing me so repulsive to you?" she lashed out, trying desperately to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I – "

"Well, let me tell you something Frednub," she growled, getting herself up from the stool behind the Kissing Booth and walking over to the spot in front where the nub was as she placed one hand on his chest. "I'm very kissable." She finished, eyes glinting dangerously as she stared up at Freddie.

"But who'd wanna be with a tomboy like me or even kiss me right?" she continued, eyes dropping to where her hand was placed gently on his chest.

The silence fell back in between the two teenagers for a few seconds as Sam was now fighting back the emotions that she hated about herself that were threatening to come to the forefront.

But why wasn't Freddie saying anything? He was just staring down at her with those beautiful eyes of his making her entirely too nervous to look up.

"Sam," Freddie eventually replied, feeling brave enough to place his right hand above the one she had on his chest. "We had our first kiss together didn't we? Any guy would be lucky enough to have you and be able to kiss you for that matter, cause- "

Before he could say any more, Sam stiffened up and immediately moved her body away from Freddie. Stepping back a few strides, Sam stared at Freddie with a scowl as she bit down harshly on her lower lip.

"We agreed never to speak of _it_! And you don't mean that. Quit acting like you care about me! This is stupid okay?"

Freddie closed the distance between them by taking a step forward as he reached out to her but this only caused her to retaliate and take another step back as she now backed into the front of her 'Kissing Booth'.

"I do care about you." Freddie said earnestly, shoving his outstretched hands into his pockets as he concentrated on the girl before him.

"Stop lying! I don't need your pity. We're enemies, we hate each other! We've said so many times before." She responded, shaking her head as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I'm not pitying you and I don't hate you Sam. Maybe I've said so in the past when we were younger and maybe at times I did mean it back then but I certainly don't mean it now. I care about you. You're one of my best friends." Freddie admitted with a sheepish grin as he concentrated on Sam's flushed cheeks.

At this revelation of his, Sam fell silent. She inhaled deeply as she processed the magnitude of his words. He didn't hate her?

Well that was unexpected.

"Sam?"

"I don't hate you as much either." Sam muttered, never moving her gaze from the floor. "But if you do care for me as much as you say Freddie, then why'd you ruin my chance to be Shane's girlfriend? One kiss was all I needed, and then honouring the girl code, Carly would leave him to me."

Freddie let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand through his soft brunette hair. Sam had just called him 'Freddie' with no degrading comment to follow, the world was surely about to end or he was in for a bad fight with her that followed each time.

Trying to distract her from the fact he was closing the distance between them again, Freddie said, "Freddie? Wow…I've known you since we were little and I can count on one hand how many times you've called me that."

Due to the fact he cared deeply about Sam, this made Freddie finally realize that due to this fondness of her, his "fear" of the blonde had in fact significantly decreased over the years.

After all, he was taller than her, had more muscles now, could take the impact of her punches without so much as a squeak…what exactly was he so worried about again?

"Shut up Fredlame." Sam said as she closed her eyes and shook her head. Once again, she felt the caress of Freddie's hand as he gently wrapped it around her right hand. This time she didn't shy away from the touch, as she opened her eyes and looked up to see the brown eyes that belonged to Freddie.

"That's more like it." Freddie said with a small smirk.

"Don't change the subject." Sam spat out, her voice barely a whisper as she fought hard to contain the hurt she felt that was no doubt etched into her voice.

"I'm sorry." Freddie replied.

"But why'd you do it?" she muttered, trying desperately not to lose herself in the intensity that his eyes seemed to hold.

"I have a confession." Freddie admitted, breaking eye contact with her as he stared at their intertwined hands.

"Which is?" Sam egged him, desperately trying to distract herself from the goose bumps she felt resonating from their intertwined hands as she scanned his face trying to decipher his secret.

"I was afraid for so long that you'd find out and beat the chiz outa me." He sighed, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This was it, the moment that he was gonna admit his feelings to his beloved she demon.

Sam remained quiet as she kept on staring at him, waiting for him to continue. Taking a deep breath, Freddie began.

"Look…I – I like you…a lot…I've had a crush on you for a while now." He admitted, as he brought his gaze back to Sam's confused face.

"You…like me?" she asked dumbly, stunned by the nerd's sudden revelation. "But you love Carly." Sam quickly replied.

Freddie let out another sigh as he shook his head for a brief second. "I…love Carly, yeah. But…I'm not in love with Carly. I've changed…"

"Yeah…" Sam said, "Physically." She commented, now staring at his firm chest and gradually glancing over his biceps that seemed to bulge through the grey penny T he was wearing.

Freddie felt a bit self-conscious as she did this, religiously reminding himself to breath as he gave her no reply. Staring back into Sam's glossy eyes, Freddie waited for her explanation.

"You still…you still love Carly." Sam said in barely a whisper.

In a frustrated tone, Freddie replied, "No Sam, I don't."

"Yes you do!" Sam exclaimed, as her voice cracked and went back up in volume to well above normal conversation levels. "And I quote _'Cause if you're dating Shane that'll make Carly want a boyfriend'_" she gave a poor imitation of his voice, "If you like me as much as you say you do, then why are you pushing me towards Shane huh? You still love Carly!" she fumed.

"No I don't! I like you Sam! I like _you_!"

"That doesn't change anything, it makes no sense! How am I supposed to believe you when up to yesterday you were fawning over Carly."

"It does change things! I told you why I faked my crush on Carly-"

"No, it doesn't!" she almost screamed, the hurt she felt clearly in her voice. "Our first kiss didn't change anything at all so why should this!"

Freddie fought back a lump in his throat as he shook his head. "Sam-"

"You still love Carly…you still hate-"

"Don't!" Freddie exclaimed, catching Sam completely off guard as her eyes widen a bit in surprise at his sudden authoritative tone. "I don't hate you."

"Yes, you do…" Sam said in a defeated voice as she dropped the volume of her words down to barely above a whisper. "You've said it so many times…"

Sam had indeed put up a great effort against the forbidden tears up to this point, but her stamina was spent.

The tears finally poured down her face, minus the sobbing, catching Freddie completely off guard.

He'd only ever seen Sam cry twice in his life. The first time was when she hated her job at 'Chill In My Bowl'. Even though this time really didn't count because she had in fact, scared the chiz out of him, he had seen the tears that were on her face before he rushed out of the Shay's apartment for fear of his life.

And the other time was when she and Carly nearly had that fatal accident on the window washer's platform. But the fact remained that he really didn't hate her. He'd only said it because he thought she said it and meant it.

"I've only said it just as much as you've said it to me right? But we were younger then…I really don't mean it now. And I definitely don't like Carly in the way that I once did." Freddie explained, moving his other hand to gently caress her cheek, wiping away the fresh trail of tears as he waited for her response.

He was admittedly surprised that Sam broke down in front of him like this and actually allowed him to touch her. But he was determined to get through to her, he'd dealt enough damage with his Carly crush already.

Sam didn't respond, she just kept her eyes trained on their intertwined hands not daring to look into his eyes again, the result of her tears stemming from all those years of pent up frustration at herself for slowly _falling in like_ with her punching bag. Now here he was, telling her he liked her and she couldn't believe it.

"Sam, look, I was stupid, I didn't know how you'd respond if you knew how I felt…I thought you'd think of me as some sicko who likes his two best friends. I was afraid you'd reject me." Freddie continued as he moved his face a few inches towards her.

He gently placed a finger under her chin. "Look at me." He pleaded, but Sam remained ever so stubborn as she gently shook her head.

"Yes you're stupid." She agreed. "You let me go because you were afraid? You sure have a way with the ladies there Benson." She added, anger rising in her voice.

"I wasn't sure how you felt about me! Believe me if I knew I'd never even consider letting you date Shane, I only hid behind my old Carly crush because I was afraid. No wonder why you say I'm a girl. But I'm not afraid anymore, I'm still not even sure of how you feel about me!" Freddie admitted, as he took a deep breath and stared at the blonde.

He had just put everything on the line it was up to her now where they would go from here.

"After all this time you still don't know how I feel about you?" Sam asked in a small voice, moving her right hand from Freddie's to lightly caress his cheek. "You sure are blind Benson." She added with a small smile as she finally decided to look at his face. "_You know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it just means she has a crush on him. _That sound familiar?" she added, her lips curving up into a cheeky grin. "And by the way, I was only interested in Shane because I thought it made you mad."

Freddie felt his heart literally inflate in his chest as he moved his hand from hers to carefully wrap it around her waist.

"I'm an idiot…sorry it took me this long." He whispered gently, moving his head down towards her as he kept his hand placed on her cheek.

She pressed herself against him, and wove her arms around his neck as slowly, but surely, he connected his lips with hers. The same sparks they felt in their first kiss seemed to be amplified twofold this time as they both seemed to lose themselves in the moment.

Stupid chick flicks were actually sort of right.

Goose bumps were beginning to rise on her skin now, as her face seemed to heat up making her smile against his lips.

He instinctively placed his other arm around her, holding her there, surprised at how natural, and right it felt. He was also surprised he couldn't remember his last name, or where they were, and found he didn't care much.

It was a sweet, soft, gentle kiss, not much, but at the same time it felt like so much. After a few more seconds of bliss, Sam finally broke the kiss as let out a contented sigh, eyeing the way a small smile found its way to his lips as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You know…if you weren't such a nub you'd have realized I liked you since our first kiss." She whispered, her gaze dropping to his lips.

"I guess I am a nub." He chuckled playfully.

"Yes, yes you are." She smiled.

"And by the way, you really did make me jealous when you were fawning over Shane."

"Oh really." She smirked. "Good."

"Sam, what I feel when I look at you isn't on the same level as what I felt for Carly, that was a puppy dog crush but…I think I might be in love…with you."

"I…" Sniffing, Sam still failed to keep a new volley of tears from starting to stream down her face. With a voice barely above a whisper once more, Sam finished with, "I think I might…I…l– love you too." She admitted, forcefully wiping away the stupid tears that gave her emotions away.

Gosh, she hated her emotional side so much.

"But don't think I'll be going all soft on you just because of this." She smirked at him as he lightly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"And I agree with you by the way." He said, gently wiping the rest of tears she happened to miss.

"About what?" she asked quizzically, her questioning eyes trained on his warm brown ones.

"You're very kissable." Freddie smirked, eyebrows raised as he stared at Sam. The blood seemed to rush to her face in an instant as her cheeks were definitely flaming turning beet red. He chuckled at her as he gently removed a stray curl from her face.

"So are you…_nub_." She chuckled lightly.

"Your eyes are all puffy and red." He frowned, eyeing her shining blue orbs. "I'm sorry."

"Eh no worries. If anyone asks I'll just say that you're such a dork, it makes me emotional sometimes." She smirked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Of course." Freddie grinned sheepishly as he leant down to kiss her once more.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, what're you doing there Freddork?" Sam asked, lightly pushing her hand against Freddie's chest.

"I think I'm gonna kiss my new girlfriend." He admitted, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Yeah well no one's asked me to be their girlfriend yet."

"Sam! Doesn't all what we said count for something?" he sighed as he shook his head at the witty blonde.

"Yes, it does." She replied with a little head nod of her own lightly resting her head on her hands that were placed on Freddie's chest. "But you still need to ask me."

Sighing heavily once more, Freddie began stroking the back of Sam's curly hair as he smiled down at her.

"Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

"What?" he almost yelled in surprise. "Why?"

"That was too sappy and cheesy, there's only so much of that I can take. Ask again." She replied sternly, tracing random patterns on Freddie's Penny T clad chest.

"Sam, how'd you like to uh – see the world with me? No wait! That was lame…How about…Sam, would you like to go out with me? Ugh! Too cliché…Sam would you like to be mine? Oh gosh that was so uncool um – I – uh."

Sam chuckled at his futile attempts at being cool. He was really a sappy romantic true and true. That was Freddie Benson for ya.

"Allow me to put you out of your misery." She smirked, leaning up on her toes to kiss him as she whispered, "Yeah I'll be your girlfriend."

"You love torturing me don't you." He smiled down at her, as he now began to register the volley of students (mostly girls) that were aww-ing around them.

It seemed like the whole school was somehow encased around them in that one corridor. How long were they there? How on earth could they have not noticed that before?

Sam had apparently registered the unwanted attention too for she began untangling herself from Freddie as she caught Carly's surprised look.

She gave her best friend a sheepish grin as she followed Carly's gaze which landed on Shane. According to girl code, Carly could have Shane now. Meh, Sam wasn't missing out on much, she had her dorky muscled nerd now.

Shane gave a weak smile as Carly made her way over to him, pulling him down for a short kiss.

Sam chuckled at her best friend, feeling the sudden nervousness leaving her as the rest of the students began to depart for the next half of their lunch period.

She felt a strong pair of arms turn her around as she was now again face to face with a smirking Frednub.

"I take it everything is alright in girl world?" he asked, gesturing to Carly and Shane's heated making out that seemed to attract the attention of Mr Howard who was now shouting something along the lines of 'No making out in the corridor!' into his blow horn.

"Yep." Sam smiled, her blue eyes shining with a strange intensity as she once again wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck.

He began leaning down towards her again as Sam tilted her face just in time allowing him to kiss her cheek.

"Wha – Sam!" he protested, giving her a puppy like pout as he stared at her with those big brown eyes of his.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Read the sign boy 'Kisses for Charity' one dollar." She joked casually. It was amazing to him how normal they could still be with each other and he had to admit, he really loved that.

"Pfft yeah, right, what Charity?" He said, moving one of his hand up to her cheek as he made her meet his gaze. "I'd willingly pay to kiss you though." He smirked. "But with the amount of money I'd need to give you, I might as well spend it spoiling you." He smiled cheekily.

She returned his grin as she shook her head at him.

"You're such a sap Benson." She frowned, feeling her resolve slipping as he leant down towards her.

"But you love me anyways." He confirmed, giving her a light peck on the lips.

"I guess I do." She smirked, "And fyi, I don't like PDA all that much." She frowned, gesturing to their various onlookers. "Creeps me out when people look at us."

"Well can I hold your hand then?" he asked uncertainly, as he unwrapped his arms from her waist.

"Only a nub would ask that." She chuckled. "But you can hold me like this though." She added, wrapping his right arm back around her waist. He gave a small smile as he led her to the school's café totally caught up in their own little bubble of happiness.

****T H E**

**E N D****

**So how was this story for ya? Whew that was long O.o…anyways, review! And tell me what ya thought :D Hopefully if you read my first story "Fat Shake Love" you can send me some ideas on how to continue even though I sorta have a plan in mind lol**

**Review! :) **


End file.
